Bad Day or Bad Dream?
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Birthday fic untuk Ishida yang udah lewat 1 bulan DX  Ishida memulai awal harinya dengan sarapan roti dan akhirnya matanya melihat kejadian yang menegangkan sekaligus menakutkan. Sedikit OOC. FOR FANFICTION FESTIVAL.


**WARNING: Sedikit OOC, AU, death-chara.**

**.**

_**Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Ishida, di mana hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia untuknya yang dirayakan setiap tahun baginya. Namun, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari terburuk dan menakutkan hadir dalam pikirannya...**_

**.**

**Bad Day or Bad Dream?**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

Cit cit cit

Suara burung gereja berkicau nyaring menyambut datangnya matahari, menandakan bahwa pagi telah datang.

Uryuu Ishida, masih terlelap nyaman dalam tidurnya di atas kasur yang empuk dan lembut. Namun...

"Hoaaahm~"

Ternyata Sang Ishida telah bangkit bangun dari tidur lelapnya dan segera menguap serta meregangkan beberapa ototnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" ucapnya sambil menyibak selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. "Hari ini hari yang sangat indah dan membahagiakan untukku. Ya, sekarang 'kan hari ulang tahunku," ocehnya pada diri sendiri.

Set

Dia turun dari tempat tidur dan membereskan kasurnya yang berantakan agar bisa rapi dan teratur.

Tap tap tap

Ia lalu berjalan menuju dekat jendela yang ada di kamar tidurnya, tempat cahaya matahari yang menyehatkan masuk. Cowok berambut biru itu tidak lupa mengambil kacamatanya yang berada di atas rak di samping tempat tidurnya.

Di dekat jendela, ia menghirup nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya. Saat menghirup, ia menutup matanya, dan saat membuang nafas, ia kembali membuka matanya. Begitulah seterusnya secara teratur dan berkesinambungan.

Sampai pada pengambilan nafas yang ke-3, ia hendak membuang kembali nafasnya sambil mrmbuka mata...

"Haaah..."

GLEGAR!

"! ?" Ishida berkacamata itu bingung dan sedikit kaget. Padahal, baru beberapa detik ia menikmati indahnya hari ini, tiba-tiba saja langit sudah gelap dengan awan hitam yang menggulung-gulung serta petir yang menyambar-nyambar sudah menjadi pemandangan awal paginya saat ini.

"Sayang sekali, ya," gumamnya pelan sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Ishida berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya untuk keluar dan memulai aktifitasnya. Di bibir pintu, ia lagi-lagi bergumam.

"Sudahlah," katanya. "Setidaknya, kita tidak dilarang mengucapkan selamat untuk diri sendiri. Selamat ulang tahun, Ishida! Semoga hari mendung ini tetap berjalan menyenangkan," doanya.

Klek!

Dengan menyunggingkan sedikit senyum bahagianya, Ishida membuka daun pintu, lalu menutupnya lagi.

Blam!

Ishida berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan sebelum memulai kegiatannya.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Roti dengan selai. Cukup sederhana, namun bisa menjadi sarapan dan sedikit energi untuk hari ini," ujarnya menjelaskan untuk (lagi-lagi) dirinya sendiri. "Selamat makan...!"

Satu suapan pertama. Ishida mengunyah roti dengan selai sebagai sarapannya di pagi yang mendung ini.

GLEGAR!

Lagi, petir kesekian menyambar di langit. Hampir saja menyambar sambungan listrik di rumah Ishida yang ia tempati hanya seorang dirinya itu.

Satu suapan kedua. Ishida masih mengunyah rotinya sambil menikmati.

Satu suapan ketiga. Ishida mengunyah roti suapan ketiga. Perasaannya mulai berubah aneh, pikirannya kacau, tubuhnya tak terkendali dan kehilangan keseimbangan, pandangannya mulai kabur, kesadaraannya hampir hilang, dan kejadian lain yang menimpanya di suapan ketiga ini.

Merasa tidak bisa lagi menahan keadaannya ini, ia pun pasrah. Ishida ambruk dan pingsan di atas meja makannya.

Bruk!

Ishida tak sadarkan diri meninggalkan roti selai sarapannya yang baru tiga gigitan di atas piring kecil di atas meja makan.

**.**

Klik

Ishida terbangun dan segera membuka matanya. Ia tidak melihat jelas karena pemandangan di sekitarnya sangat terang dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan, karena itulah ia menyipitkan matanya.

Dalam posisi berbaring, ia langsung sadar bahwa ia tidak dimana-mana sekarang ini. Ya, pada hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"... Dimana?" bisiknya pelan sambil bangkit berdiri. "Ini dimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Tap tap

Ia berjalan tak menentu arah. Di tempatnya sekarang ini sedang tidak ada suatu benda apapun dan kosong... Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di situ... Hanya Ishida seoranglah yang sedang berdiri dan sedang bingung mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa diapakan atau seseorang yang bisa ditanyakan.

Tap tap

Ishida berjalan lagi dengan pikiran kosong. Sepertinya ia hampir putus asa dan frustasi.

"... Dimana?" tanyanya datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Tap

"Siapa saja..."

Tap

"Beritahu aku..."

Tap

"INI DIMANAAA? !"

Teriakannya menggema, namun buruk nasibnya. Di tempatnya sekarang ini tidak ada apapun dan siapapun. Tak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Tak ada yang bisa membantunya. Tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya. Tak ada yang yang bisa membuatnya keluar dari tempat membingungkan ini.

"Tolong... Siapa saja... Beritahu aku... Ini dimana..."

Dia tetap berusaha bertanya pada ruangan kosong tak berpenghuni itu.

"... Kenapa tak ada yang menjawab?"

Duk!

Ia meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke lantai tempat itu.

"SEKARANG INI AKU ADA DIMANA, HAAAH! ? AKU MOHON, SIAPA SAJA, TOLONG JAWAB PERTANYAAANKU!"

Ia berteriak lagi. Ia benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Ia putus asa. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana agar mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan frustasinya itu.

**.**

Beberapa detik setelah ia berteriak, tiba-tiba saja, pemandangan di sekitarnya berubah drastis.

Sekarang, Ishida sudah berada di depan rumah Ichigo. Langit masih mendung dengan petir menyambar-nyambar. Di seberang jalan, ia melihat Ichigo yang basah kuyup baru pulang dari sekolah. Teman Ishida berambut oranye itu menjadikan tasnya sebagai penutup kepala untuk memayungkan kepalanya agar terlindungi dari air hujan.

Dari depan rumah temannya itu, Ishida melambaikan tangan dan berteriak-teriak memanggil Ichigo agar bisa melihatnya.

"Hei!" serunya sambil mengangkat tangan. "Hei, Kurosaki! Lihat ke sini!"

Ichigo yang biasa dipanggil 'Kurosaki' oleh Ishida itu mengabaikan teriakan Ishida. Ia tetap konsentrasi pada penglihatannya untuk menyeberang melihat kendaraan yang lewat dan lalu lalang.

"HEI, KUROSAKI!" Ishida memanggil lebih keras lagi semampunya agar bisa dilihat Ichigo. "CEPATLAH MENYEBERANG! ADA YANG INGIN KUTANYAKAN!"

Ichigo tetap konsentrasi pada kegiatan menyeberangnya. Namun, sepertinya ia bukan mengabaikan. Tapi, sama sekali tidak melihat... Sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Ishida...

Merasa kendaraan tidak ada lagi yang lewat, inilah saatnya Ichigo berjalan menyeberang ruas jalan itu agar sampai di rumahnya dan segera menukar pakaiannya yang sudah basah kuyup.

Drap drap drap

Ichigo berlari menyeberang, tak peduli dengan genangan air yang membasahi bagian bawah celananya.

"Ah, akhirnya dia menyeberang juga," Ishida lega. "Ternyata dia mendengar teriakanku."

Drap drap

TIIIN! TIIIN!

Secara mendadak, sebuah truk berjalan ngebut dari arah yang berlawanan datang melewati jalan yang ingin diseberangi oleh Ichigo.

"!" Ishida langsung tersentak melihat itu. "Ku... KUROSAKIII!" Ia berteriak lagi, sekencang-kencangnya. "KUROSAKI! AWAAAS!"

TIIIN! TIIIN!

"?" Penglihatan Ichigo yang kabur karena banyak air hujan yang masuk ke matanya tidak terlalu bisa menangkap pemandangan dengan kedua bola matanya itu.

TIIIN!

"! ?"

DUAAAK!

BRUGH!

Ichigo langsung tertabrak truk itu. Seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Ia pingsan di tempat. Sang pemilik truk langsung keluar dan meminta bantuan pada teman-temannya yang lain untuk mengangkut Ichigo ke dalam.

Ishida yang syok melihat kejadian itu, berlari menuju TKP. Ia merasa bersalah atas teriakannya tadi yang—mungkin saja—mempengaruhi Ichigo untuk segera menyeberang tanpa melihat dulu keadaan jalan.

Drap drap

Ishida berjongkok dekat Ichigo. Ia sungguh sangat kaget dan tidak dapat mengeskpresikan lagi perasaannya ini. Ia memandang Ichigo yang pingsan dalam-dalam. Ia ingin memeriksa nadi Ichigo, apakah masih terselamatkan atau tidak.

Wuung!

"?" Ishida terkejut lagi. Ia tidak dapat menyentuh tangan Ichigo. Saat memegangnya, tangan Ishida malah tembus melewati tangan Ichigo. "A-ada apa ini?" Ia syok berat. "K-kenapa denganku? A-apakah aku sudah..." Ia terus meratap sambil memandangi kedua tangannya.

Teman-teman supir truk tadi langsung keluar dari truk dan segera mengangkat Ichigo masuk ke dalam truk agar bisa dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Ah, jii-san! Rumah anak itu di situ!" kata Ishida memberitahu pada penumpang truk yang menabrak Ichigo.

Sayang, mereka hanya mengangkat Ichigo masuk ke dalam truk dan tidak mendengar kata-kata Ishida.

_'A—APA! ? Apakah aku benar-benar sudah...'_

Brrrm!

Mesin truk dinyalakan. Gas siap-siap diinjak. Ishida yang masih berada di depan truk berusaha berteriak untuk mencegah.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!" serunya. "Jangan digas dulu!"

BRUUUM!

Terlambat, truk sudah berjalan dan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Ishida. Tubuhnya tidak terluka dan bernoda sedikit pun. Ia baik-baik saja. Tapi, tubuh Ishida betul-betul 'transparan' dan tembus?

"K-kenapa! ?" Ia makin bingung. "Apa benar aku sudah mati! ? KENAPAAA! ?" Ia berteriak di tengah jalan yang diguyur air hujan yang mengalirkan cairan darah Ichigo yang tertabrak tadi.

Tap

Ishida berdiri. Ia berjalan melangkah dengan pikiran kosong di tengah hujan. Kepalanya tertunduk dan jalannya diseret-seret. Ia melangkah dengan lemas.

Sret... Sret... Sret...

Wuuush...!

"?"

Dalam sekejap, Ishida sudah berada di sebuah taman yang indah dengan tanah yang ditutupi rumput dan berbagai macam jenis bunga terhampar di atasnya. Cuaca cerah dengan sinar matahari yang cukup terang dan udara yang sejuk dari berbagai pohon yang mengeluarkan oksigen juga terasa di taman itu. Siapapun yang ada di situ pasti hatinya terasa damai.

Tap tap tap

Seorang perempuan bertubuh agak kecil dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit panjang terlihat sedang berlari-lari kecil mengejar sesuatu. Sepertinya, ia sedang mengejar kupu-kupu. Ya, kupu-kupu cantik dengan corak yang berwarna warni.

"Hei, Kuchiki!" panggil Ishida pada perempuan yang sering disapanya dengan sebutan 'Kuchiki', Rukia Kuchiki. "Kuchiki! Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya dari kejauhan.

Tap tap

"Tunggu, kupu-kupu cantik! Kau takkan bisa lari dariku! Hahaha~"

Rukia tetap berlari mengejar kupu-kupu itu. Sepertinya ia tidak mendengar panggilan dari Ishida. Mungkin karena suara Ishida yang terlalu pelan. Sedangkan jaraknya dengan Rukia agak jauh. Sampai-sampai, Rukia tidak menyadari keberadaan Ishida...

"Kurasa suaraku terlalu pelan," ucap Ishida, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Rukia.

Saat Ishida berjalan, kupu-kupu itu terbang ke arahnya, membuat Rukia pun berlari ke arah kupu-kupu di dekat Ishida.

Tap tap

"Ah, ini dia!" seru Ishida penuh kemenangan. "Hei, Kuchiki! Sedang apa kau di—"

Siiing

Tap tap

"Tunggu, kupu-kupu!"

"—sini?"

Rukia terus berlari mengejar kupu-kupu itu melewati Ishida yang tepat berada di dekatnya barusan. Dia benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa Ishida ada di situ dan memang ia tidak tahu bahwa ada Ishida di situ. Singkatnya, ia tidak tahu ada orang lain di situ.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Ishida bingung. "Kenapa dia tak melihatku? Kena—"

Nyut!

Kepala Ishida berdenyut. Ia teringat kejadian saat Ichigo tertabrak tadi. Kedua tangannya langsung memegangi erat kepalanya yang berdenyut itu.

Saat mengingat Rukia ada di situ, ia langsung meneriakkan namanya. Seperti melarang atau apa. Sampai-sampai, tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan untuk menghalangi.

"Ku-KUCHIKI!"

Yang dipanggil tidak mendengar. Yang ia dengar hanyalah suara langkah kakinya dan suaranya sendiri. Ia terus mengejar kupu-kupu itu sampai...

Tap tap

"KUCHIKI, AWAAAS!"

GLEGAR!

"KYAAA!"

Bruk!

Rukia terus berlari mengejar kupu-kupu itu tanpa melihat ujung taman tersebut yang adalah jurang. Rukia pun jatuh ke dasar jurang yang sangat dalam itu oleh 'kupu-kupu penjemput kematian'.

Taman tersebut berubah drastis. Yang semula tanahnya dilapisi rumput, kini tinggallah tanah. Pohon-pohon yang rindang kini tinggallah menjadi gersang. Bunga-bunga yang indah kini menjadi hilang tak bersisa. Cuaca yang tadinya cerah pun sekarang berubah menjadi gelap dengan awan hitam dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar serta hujan yang sangat deras.

"... Tidak... Aku terlambat..." Ishida menyesali segala perbuatannya, ia membentuk kepalan di kedua tangannya.

Duk!

"Kenapa..."

Duk!

"Aku ini..."

Duk!

"Apa..."

Duk!

"Benar..."

Duk!

"Aku sudah mati...?"

Duk!

"APA AKU SUDAH MATI? !"

DUUUK!

Ishida terus meninjukan kepalan tangan di kedua tangannya ke atas tanah yang basah akibat hujan. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Dia saja tidak tahu dia ada di mana sekarang. Ia merasa seperti tidak ada gunanya lagi bagi teman-temannya. Sudah dua temannya menjadi korban. Ia tidak mau teman lainnya bertambah menjadi korban akibat dia yang sudah 'mati'.

"KENAPAAA! ?"

Wuuush...!

Teriakan Ishida barusan membawa Ishida ke dalam dasar jurang tempat jatuhnya Rukia akibat mengejar kupu-kupu tadi. Di situ, ia melihat Rukia tergeletak dengan mata yang sudah tertutup. Seekor kupu-kupu berwarna hitam gelap terbang mengelilingi Rukia berulang-ulang.

Tap tap

Ishida berjalan mendekat ke Rukia. Ia ingin menolong—membawa Rukia ke suatu tempat agar ia tidak kehujanan. Ia ingin menolong dengan cara menggendongnya, tidak ada cara lain.

Tap

"Kuchiki, bangunlah..." Ishida seperti memanggil Rukia yang pura-pura tidur.

Ishida ingin mengangkat kepala Rukia dan punggungnya, namun...

Wuung!

"Ah, lagi? !" Ishida syok. Ia tidak dapat memegang dan menyentuh kepala dan punggung Rukia. Setiap ingin menyentuhnya, tangan Ishida malah melewati objek tersebut alias tembus.

Ishida ingin berteriak. Tapi ia tidak bisa berteriak lagi, tenggorokannya sudah sakit akibat berteriak berkali-kali. Saat ini, ia ingin sekali bertemu dan menjumpai orang yang sangat dicintai. Ingin sekali... Saat ini juga...

"Inoue..."

Ishida menyebutkan nama orang yang ia sayangi. Berharap akan muncul secara tiba-tiba dan membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk yang ia alami sekarang.

"Orihime... Inoue..."

Ishida betul-betul ingin bangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"ORIHIME INOUE...!"

Akhirnya, Ishida bisa berteriak lagi. Demi nama orang tersayangnya, ia mampu untuk berteriak. Berteriak memanggil namanya...

Wuuush...!

Tempat Ishida berada sekarang sudah berubah lagi. Kini, ia berada di sebuah pemakaman. Di mana pemakaman itu terdapat beberapa batu nisan dan ada bunga kamboja di samping nisannya.

"... Ini... Pemakaman...?"

Tap tap

Ishida berjalan sebentar. Berjalan untuk mencari seseorang. Entah siapapun. Ia ingin sekali bisa berbicara dengan seseorang sekali ini saja. Ia merasa kesepian. Teman-teman dekatnya sudah tak ada lagi. Jadi...

Tap tap

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"?"

Seseorang terlihat sedang menaruh bunga di depan sebuah batu nisan sambil terisak. Orang itu perempuan. Rambutnya berwarna orange panjang, badannya agak tinggi, walaupun dia sedang berlutut, terlihat dia tinggi karena badannya yang agak panjang. Pakaiannya hitam-hitam, sepertinya ia sedang ziarah ke makam seseorang yang dia cintai.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Kau..." Ishida seperti mengenal orang itu.

"Hiks... Ishida..."

"Inoue! Orihime Inoue!" seru Ishida sembari memanggil perempuan yang bernama 'Orihime' tersebut. "Hei, Inoue! Aku di sini!"

"Ishida... Hiks..."

"Inoue!"

Drap drap

Ishida berlari menuju hadapan Orihime. Ia berjalan ke depan batu nisan tersebut agar bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Orihime, orang terkasihnya itu. Ia juga ingin menanyakan mengapa namanya disebut-sebut sambil menaruh bunga di nisan itu.

"Hei, Inoue! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? ! Aku di sini, di hadapanmu! Kenapa kau nangis sambil menyebut-nyebut namaku seperti itu, hah?" omel Ishida panjang lebar.

"Ishida..."

"Ada apa? Aku di sini, hei?" Ishida melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Orihime untuk memastikan bahwa Orihime dapat melihat Ishida.

"Hiks..." Namun, sia-sia saja usaha Ishida melakukan itu. Orihime tetap menangis meratapi 'kematian Ishida' sambil memandangi batu nisannya.

Tap tap

Ishida tidak kehabisan akal. Ia berjalan menuju belakang Orihime. Ia ingin memanggil Orihime dari belakang dengan menepuk pundaknya.

Tap

"Hei, Inoue..."

Wuung!

"! ?"

Tangan Ishida melewati pundak Orihime. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Kejadian yang sama terulang lagi padanya. Ia tidak dapat menyentuh objek yang ingin dipegangnya.

Ia kembali teringat dua kejadian mengerikan sebelumnya yang menimpa dua temannya yang lain. Mulai dari Ichigo yang tertabrak mobil, sampai Rukia yang terjatuh dari jurang karena mengejar kupu-kupu...

Nyut!

Kepala Ishida berdenyut. Ia mencegah Orihime untuk melakukan apa-apa agar tidak terjadi kejadian yang mematikan padanya.

"Inoue!" Ia berteriak, namun tak ada yang mendengar. "Inoue... Jangan..." Ishida tetap berteriak, ia merasa ada gunanya dia berteriak, walaupun tak ada yang mendengar. "Inoue... Jangan sampai itu terjadi padamu..."

Set

Orihime berdiri. Perasaan Ishida mulai buruk. Ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk menimpa Orihime kalau ia bergerak untuk berjalan maju.

"Jangan! INOUE!"

**.**

"INOUE!"

Ishida terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari meja makan. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan menggosok-gosok matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Set

Ishida memakai kacamatanya lagi. Ia memandangi sekelilingnya untuk memastikan apakah dia betul sedang ada di rumahnya.

"Aku... Ini di rumah?" tanya Ishida sendiri, tidak percaya dengan keberadaannya saat ini.

Grek!

Ishida langsung melonjak berdiri dari kursinya. Ia memandangi tangannya. Ia meraba-raba seluruh tubuhnya, memastikan ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Ini... Ini bukan mimpi 'kan! ? Aku sedang tidak bermimpi 'kan! ?" sahutnya tidak percaya.

Untuk memastikan ia sedang tidak bermimpi dan seperti kejadian mengerikan yang dialaminya barusan, ia memegang kursi tempat ia duduk, memegang roti yang sudah basi, memegang piring sebagai tempat wadah roti, dan benda-benda lainnya. Semuanya ia sentuh dengan biasa saja, tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ti-tidak tembus?" katanya kurang yakin. "Berarti... Berarti... Aku belum mati!" timpalnya gembira. _'Berarti__tadi__hanya__mimpi...'_

Di luar, cuaca sudah cerah. Matahari kembali menampakkan sinarnya. Pohon-pohon dedaunannya sudah tumbuh kembali. Burung-burung indah juga berkicau dengan nyaring di atas atap rumah penduduk.

Nyut!

Tiba-tiba, kepala Ishida kembali berdenyut.

"Kkh! Kurosaki! Kuchiki! Inoue! Kalian... Kalian masih hidup 'kan! ?" Ishida memegangi kepalanya, di otaknya terbayang tiga kejadian di mimpinya barusan. "KUROSAKI! KUCHIKI! INOUE!"

Brak!

Drap drap drap

"Ishida!"

Tiga sosok berambut jabrik, pendek seleher, dan panjang oranye mendobrak pintu rumah Ishida dan berlari masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ada apa Ishida? !" tanya Ichigo panik.

"Ya, ada apa denganmu Ishida?" Rukia juga bertanya.

"Ishida, kau kenapa?" Orihime bertanya dengan lembut.

"Kalian... Kalian masih hidup 'kan?" tanya Ishida ragu-ragu.

"Eh?" Ichigo bingung. "Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu, Ishida?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Kami masih hidup," jawab Rukia. "Kami sedang tidak bertarung melawan musuh belakangan ini," katanya ikut bingung.

"Ishida, kau kenapa?" Orihime tetap bertanya dengan panik, takut ada apa-apa dengan Ishida.

"Ta-tadi..." Ishida gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin. "Kurosaki... Tertabrak mobil..." Ia menunjuk Ichigo. "Ku-Kuchiki... Jatuh dari jurang... Karena mengejar kupu-kupu..." Tangannya mengarah ke muka Rukia. "Dan Inoue... Menaruh bunga di batu nisanku..." Dan akhirnya ia menunjuk Orihime.

"HAAAH?" Yang diceritakan malah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, susah mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Ishida itu.

"Ta-tapi, kami sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa!" sahut Ichigo. "Dari tadi kami ada di rumah, kok!"

"..." Ishida terdiam, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi sekarang..." hibur Rukia. "Semua itu mungkin hanya mimpi burukmu saja..." balas Rukia.

"Be-benarkah?" Mata Ishida membelalak, kurang yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Rukia.

"Tentu saja," ujar Orihime. "Buktinya, kami 'kan ada di sini... Ada bersamamu..." sambungnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Dan sekarang hari bahagiamu 'kan?" tebak Rukia.

"!"

"Iya, hari ulang tahunmu 'kan?" Ichigo mengangkat ibu jarinya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Ishida!" ucap Orihime tulus.

"Sankyuu, Hime..." Ishida memanggil Orihime dengan nama lain.

Mereka semua tersenyum lega.

"Satu kabar gembira lagi," Rukia teringat sesuatu. "Sado akan pulang hari ini dan sampai di sini nanti siang."

"Ya! Kita akan bersenang-senang dan berpesta di rumahnyaaa!" teriak Ichigo amat bersemangat.

"HOREEE!" Mereka semua melompat dan berteriak.

**.**

_Lega... Kini aku lega... Ternyata semua itu tadi hanyalah mimpi... Terima kasih, Kami-sama... Aku hampir saja kehilangan teman-teman terbaikku dan Inoue... Dan terima kasih karena kau telah memberiku hadiah terbaik untuk hari bahagiaku hari ini... Yaitu, teman-temanku yang masih hidup..._

**-Owari-**

**Holaaa~! XD -plak!-**

**Saya kembali lagi dengan Bleach-Fanfic! XDd**

**Sebenarnya ini untuk ultahnya Ishida 8 November lalu, tapi waktu saya mampet! DX Jadinya sekarang, deh. Mana minta internet sodara pula ==' -jiah-**

**Oh ya, ini belum masuk gore 'kan? Kalo iya, biar saya ganti rate-nya. Terus, ini juga untuk FANFICTION FESTIVAL :D Apa genre-nya itu udah pas? Kalo nggak, biar saya ganti lagi ._.**

**Makasih yang udah repiu ya 8D ~**


End file.
